Isis Zurka
Isis Zurka is a Witch who, after being banished to Earth with her twin brother, Ivar, for several centuries, desired to leave what they described as Hell in order to return to their home in Asgard by finding the key to the Portal. Physical appearance Isis is a beautiful woman with pale white kin, long and curly light brown hair, light green eyes and thin lips. She often wears a devilish grin and dark leather clothes, which gives her an enigmatic yet seductive appearance. As a Witch born in Asgard, Isis is immortal and has been able to retain the appearance of a woman in her late twenties for centuries. Biography Banished from Asgard Isis was banished from Asgard, along with her twin brother Ivar, long before the rebellion of the Beauchamps against King Nikolaus happened. Seductive and rebellious, Isis has been in an incestuous relationship with her twin since before they were exiled from their home realm, and she and Ivar were friends with Frederick Beauchamp during what he called his "angry teenager phase." Isis, Ivar, and Frederick, along with Frederick's twin sister Freya, on occasion, often had raucous fun together that frequently got them into trouble. The last time the three had fun together in Asgard, they got into such deep trouble (though their infraction has yet to be explained) that Isis and Ivar (who had apparently taken the fall for the royal prince Frederick, who remained unpunished) were banished from their realm and forced to live on Earth among the mortals.Season 2, The Brothers' Grimoire. Looking for a way back For centuries, Isis and her brother looked for a way back to Asgard, as they hated their lives on Earth, likening it to living in Hell. After spending centuries searching for a way through the various portals across the world, they finally sensed that the East Haven Portal and rushed there to return home, only to find, to their rage, that it had closed prior to their arrival. Fortunately for them, this confirmed that the Portal could, in fact, be opened, which led them to kidnap Victor Beauchamp in hope of getting answers. Season 2, The Old Man and the Key. Despite the painful torture both Isis and Ivar put Victor through, he refused to tell him where the key was located due to the fact that the only known surviving key was the blood of his eldest daughter, Ingrid. Annoyed by their lack of progress, Isis shapeshifted into her rat form and scurried through town to do reconnaissance, where she came upon Wendy Beauchamp and crashed her date with Tommy Cole, which led Isis to be injured by Wendy's cat claws. Upon Isis' return to their underground lair, she began to dress herself as she told Ivar what she had found, suggesting that they should perhaps use Wendy if they failed to get answers out of Victor. Ivar, seeing Isis' injured leg, knelt before her and licked the length of the scratch with his tongue, healing it and revealing Isis and Ivar's incestuous relationship. The two began to debate who they would go after next in the Beauchamp family, during which time Isis stated she would be fine with going after any of them except for Joanna, who she admitted scared her. However, after hearing Victor's phone ring, they checked it and learned that Frederick had come to Earth from Asgard through the recently-opened Portal and decided to go to him for answers. Isis and her brother found Frederick at the Bent Elbow, where he was visiting with his twin sister Freya while she worked her shift as a bartender. After Isis and Ivar greeted Frederick and reintroduced themselves to Freya, who didn't recognize them due to her curse, they began to reminisce about the fun that the four had together, which caused Freya to be intrigued and want to know more about their history, despite Frederick's obvious discomfort around them. However, once Freya realized that the two were in a sexual relationship, and had become uncomfortable herself as a result of Isis' obvious attraction toward her, Freya went in the back to restock the bar and left Frederick to get rid of the Zurka twins. Freya heard a skittering noise in the back room while she was gathering jars of nuts to replace the bowls on the bar, and was about to shrug it off when she saw a rat rushing toward her. The rat then transformed into a naked Isis, who once again remarked on how beautiful Freya is as she caressed her face with her clawed finger. After Freya rebuffed Isis' come-ons and invitations to have a threesome with her and Ivar, she attempted to leave, only for Isis to demonstrate supernatural speed to block Freya's way, eventually using a magical spell that involved breathing black smoke into Freya's face to capture her just as she did Victor. Back in the Zurkas' lair, Isis watched as Freya awakened from being knocked out to find herself shackled to a chair that was surrounded by dozens of large jars full of a glowing pink herbal potion. Next to her was her badly beaten father, Victor, who watched in horror as Isis continued to stroke Freya's face and straddle her lap, telling her that she smelled delicious. Freya tried to use magic to get out of her restraints, which Isis stated was "adorable," before Joanna arrived and used telekinesis to throw Isis across the room. Knowing that she couldn't win in a fight against the Beauchamp matriarch, Isis cast a spell on a nearby hourglass that was already magically connected to the large jars of pink potion before she shifted back into her rat form and scurried away. Though Freya attempted to get up due to Joanna breaking her shackles, Joanna revealed that Freya couldn't move, as Isis had created a magical bomb that would kill all of them if the pressure on her seat was removed. Season 2, The Brothers Grimoire. Isis' current fate is unknown, as she escaped in her rat form and was not seen again, even despite her brother and lover Ivar's death. Powers and abilities Isis, as a Witch, is able to cast spells, brew potions and to move things with her mind, along with limited control over the weather and the elements. However, her most prominent magical trait is her ability to shapeshift into a rat, allowing her to go unnoticed from Wendy Beauchamp even despite the latter's cat-like nature. Isis also seemed to possess superhuman speed, as she was able to move from behind Freya to in front of her in the blink of an eye. In addition to her magical powers, Isis was also skilled in the art of torture, particularly the Chinese form of torture known as "death by a thousand cuts," which she used to try to get information about the Portal out of Victor. Miscellaneous Appearances Notes *Despite being from a kingdom inspired from Norse mythology, Isis has the name of an Egyptian Goddess. **Similarly, Athena Browning had the name of a Greek Goddess. *Isis said that she would torture anyone in the Beauchamp family but Joanna, as she is extremely afraid of the Beauchamp matriarch. *Although Isis was in an incestuous opposite-sex relationship with her brother, Ivar, it also seems that she was bisexual, judging by her obvious attraction to Freya Beauchamp. References Category:Characters (TV) Category:Season 2 characters Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Asgard residents Category:Banished from Asgard